


By virtue of the fact that it knows nothing

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Raleigh thinks there is no such thing as shit luck but he wonders how the hell did he get here.Here meaning a wedding that he has absolutely no business attending.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	By virtue of the fact that it knows nothing

Read this work at your own risk.


End file.
